bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisashi Sasaki
Hisashi Sasaki (Born February 22, 1963 in Gunma-ken, Japan), was formerly the Editor-in-Chief at Weekly Shōnen Jump before he was transferred over and became the Editor-in-Chief of the newly created monthly manga magazine Hissho Jump. Appearance Sasaki wears glasses and has a small moustache. He wears professional clothing, unlike the other editors who wear casual clothing in the office, showing that he may believe that clothing reflects how one thinks. Personality Sasaki seems very wise to how manga works, and for the most part is very level-headed. Once he makes a decision, he sticks to it until convinced otherwise, be it putting Ashirogi Muto on hiatus until they graduate or voting against PCP 's serialization. It was said by Heishi that Sasaki was hotheaded in his career as a mangaka like Fukuda, often shouting loudly that "editors don't know anything." Sasaki believe that a Mangaka blame their editor or the editorial department for their lack of success is cowardly When Takahama ask Sasaki to Change Editor because he believe that Miura is not let him draw what he want Sasaki state that Takahama is admiting that he lack enough talent and state that any Good Shonen Manga will be accepted as is it and it not because he does not have the abillity to do so and will not change Takahama editor and it not because he get Miura as his editor not because he was new state it applied to new and old alike and advise him to create an manga that will make Miura agree He used to work alongside Mashiro Nobuhiro (being his editor at one stage) to whom he had great respect for and still does to the present day. He was very sad to be the one who had to break the news to Nobuhiro about the end of his contract. His catchphrase "Manga just needs to be interesting. If it's interesting, it will get serialized" were the last words Nobuhiro ever spoke to him and it is those words that seem to have had a great impact upon his personality. His respect is perhaps best demonstrated when he himself decides to give feedback to both Mashiro and Takagi, knowing Mashiro is the nephew of Nobuhiro. Plot Relationship Nobuhiro Mashiro Yoshihisa Heishi Moritaka Mashiro Trivia * His favorite (real life) manga is Rurouni Kenshin by Nobuhiro Watsuki, which he had also edited. * In real life, he edited Kochi-Kame (by Osamu Akimoto) for a short period of time, as well as Rurouni Kenshin (by Nobuhiro Watsuki). * In real life, he uses the US Twitter and posts tweets of Jump fictional characters' birthdays, as well as announcements from WSJ. He is a regular guest on the official English Shonen Jump Podcast, appearing on most episodes. * In Chapter 148, he reveals that he was indeed the editor of Nobuhiro Mashiro (at least when Super Hero Legends was serialized). This had been previously speculated by fans. Category:Editors Category:Bakuman Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assistant Editor in chief Category:Editor in chief